


This Jealousy For You

by KISSwift



Series: Jealousy [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous!Sam. Blaine casually mentions how broad Ryder’s shoulders are and admits that he thinks Ryder keeps his body in awesome shape. Sam sees green and starts hitting the gym hard again and starts to worry Blaine again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Jealousy For You

Sam’s jealousy of Ryder really hadn’t gone unnoticed by Blaine. But he didn’t quite get the reaction that he wanted out of it. Instead of Blaine stopping hanging around with him he insisted that Sam come and hang out with him as well so he’d see that Ryder had no interest in him.

Well Sam still wasn’t entirely convinced of that because he was pretty sure about half of what Ryder said to Blaine was flirting that his boyfriend was just too oblivious to pick up on but he had to admit that other than that Ryder was a cool dude. He might not be as into comics as Sam and Blaine were but he did like the Marvel movies and could hold a conversation about most of Sam and Blaine’s favourite topics.

It got to a point that Sam forgot that he hadn’t started hanging out with Ryder voluntarily and just started to enjoy it. Only the most flirtatious remarks got a glare from him now and he was beginning to have doubts about whether they were actually meant to be flirtatious at all. Maybe Ryder was just that nice all the time. Blaine certainly was and he had to admit most of what he’d seen from Ryder was arguments with Jake about Marley or his understandable anger with Unique about her catfishing him.

Take him away from that and he was a good dude – unfortunately. It was so much easier to hate the idea of a person. Eventually he got used to Ryder being around a lot and only had brief flashes of his previously burning jealousy. Unfortunately that wasn’t meant to last.

He was just hanging about with Ryder and Blaine in the choir room when they somehow got into the topic of working out. He thought it was something about Blaine’s boxing that started them on it. He was enjoying it at first as it was something he could really weigh in on but then Ryder had to go and say it.

“I feel kind of bad, I’ve been skimping on my exercise routine lately,” he said as he flexed to show off his muscles.

“I think you’re good Ryder,” Blaine scoffed, “you’ve got really broad shoulders and you are in great shape. Don’t sweat it.”

Sam suddenly realised that maybe Ryder wasn’t the entire problem. Maybe Blaine was attracted to him as well. He had no doubt that Blaine would never cheat on anyone again considering how bad he’d felt about it last time but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t break up with him if he’d found someone he thought was more attractive.

He’d never really said that to Sam. Sure he’d complimented Sam on his body a lot and he was the one who’d kickstarted him getting over his body issues in the first place but he’d never specifically said anything about his shoulders. What if shoulders were Blaine’s favourite body part? Kurt had good shoulders too. He really needed to hit the gym and build those up. He’d been neglecting his workout schedule for far too long and if he wanted to keep Blaine it couldn’t continue.

~~~~

Sam knew Blaine was upset that he’d been making up reasons to get out of their usual date nights and he felt bad about it but he really needed to use that time to get into shape. Then there was no way that Blaine would be interested in Ryder as more than just a friend.

Today he’d told him that he had to practice the routine for Nationals which probably wasn’t the best excuse. After all he’d mastered it during the last Ryder debacle and Blaine had helped choreographed it so he knew that full well. He really should have expected to be followed to the gym.

He was lifting weights when he spotted his boyfriend leaning up against the doorway and put them down quickly without finishing his set feeling kind of guilty about the lies.

“Is this where you’ve been coming every time that you’ve blown me off recently?” Blaine asked worriedly, “I thought we’d agreed to set days where you’d come so you wouldn’t overdo it. Are you okay?”

That just made Sam feel even worse about ditching him. It took a lot to make Blaine angry. In fact it probably took too much. He was probably the nicest person on the planet and he always worried about everything else. “No I’m fine,” Sam told him not wanting to worry him more.

“Really?” Blaine asked coming over to sit opposite him, “because this is starting to remind me of when we were doing the calendar and you’ve improved so much since then. What triggered this?"

“Okay, maybe there is something,” Sam muttered, “it’s just… look I like Ryder okay. He’s much cooler than I thought he was when I was jealous of him those other times but I still think he’s kind of attracted to you. And it didn’t really occur to me that you might be attracted to him too until you made that comment about his shoulders. And my shoulders aren’t as defined as his so I thought maybe if they got better then you’d want to stay with me.”

“Okay Sam, I’m not going to dismiss the way you feel because I know this is a tough topic for you,” Blaine told him calmly, “but I promise you that if I had to choose between you and Ryder I would pick you every time. He’s been a really good friend to me but it doesn’t even begin to compare to what we have. And your shoulders are awesome just like the rest of you.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said starting to cry mostly due to being relieved that Blaine still loved him and found him attractive even when he had other options.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry for feeling insecure,” Blaine said rushing across to pull him into a hug, “I understand. I promise. But I promise unless you want me to go I am never going to leave you. You’re it for me okay and don’t tell me that I could do better because I really couldn’t.”

“I love you so much,” Sam muttered into Blaine’s shoulder.

“I love you too Sam,” Blaine told him, “and I’m always going to so you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. And it’s never going to be solely because of what you look like.”


End file.
